Into the Night
by White Illusion
Summary: Cloud has trouble sleeping a certain a little ninja keeps him company. Then Cloud's world turns upside down when she arrives.CloudYuffie.


Into the Night

__

by: White Illusion

It was night time like any other night, that is for Cloud. Avalanche was staying at Costa del Sol for the night. Cloud couldn't get any sleep, something was bugging. He didn't know what.

He sat on the beach chair while the fresh cool air hit his body. He enjoy it, during the day it gets unbelievable hot, but right now it just...perfect. He just watch the ocean as the moon was on shine right above it. As he look up the stars he heard something. He knew he wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" he called out. No response. He just shrug and look up at the sky again. Again he heard it.

"Okay! Who's there, I'm not joking!" He shouted angrily. The clouds cover the moon making it even darker. He slowly got up and tiptoe to where the noise was at. He peered over, and what was next he was totally unexpecting it. His face collide with someone's knuckles.

"Oww!!" he yelled in agony. He fell on his back while his hand on his face. He jumped back on his feet and tackle his opponent .

"Ahh! Let go of me!" The female shouted. As she struggled trying to loosen his grip. She began kicking him. "Hey!"

He loosen his grip as she fell on the ground. He walked around her wondering who it was. As the clouds move away the moon the moonlight shine on the person. "Yuffie?" He step back, while she got and dusted herself. "The one and only!" she smiled brightly.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Whatever...Wait a minute! What in the hell did you attack me for?" he asked crossly. He knew when he first time saw her she was bad news but he decided to give her a chance. She was a pretty good fight that he had to admit, but a pain in the butt!

She grin, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. She turned to him. "Well I didn't what you were going to do to me. I had to act fast, so I just sock you."

"Yeah, so you _just_ sock me. Thanks Yuf, now I'm going to feel this tomorrow." As he rub his right cheek. "So why were you sneaking up behind me, hm?"

"Well, you see, uh..." She hesitated to answer the question, as she looked down at her feet.

"Ah huh! I knew it, you were after my materias again. Weren't you?" He pointed his finger at her.

"...yeah! Yeah! That's right I was after your materia." She said it quickly trying not to blow her cover, for the reason being here. She sat down, then also Cloud sat next to her, while bringing up his knees to his chin. "Maybe I could have play a little joke on you, while I was at it. Hey I needed a good laugh ya know."

"_ 'Play a little joke on you while I was at it'_" He mocked her. "Well F.Y.I. Yuffie I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to be out here it's kinda relaxing being here. Ya know listening to the waves and fresh air hitting your body." He closed his eyes waiting for Yuffie comment his reason for being here. He open his eyes and noticed she wasn't even listening.

Instead she just stare at the stars right above they, trillions miles away from here. She turn to Cloud who was staring at her strange.

"What?"

"Nothing...nothing at all." He said adding a little smirk.

"Whatever...cactus head." she muttered.

"Materia freak." He challenge her.

"Take that back! You, you Mako eye freak!"

"You're the who started you ninja brat!" He got up looking all mighty and powerful.

"Yeah well I'll be the one to finish it ya damn chocobo wannbe!" She too also got up glaring at him

"Chocobo wannbe?! What in the hell is that suppose you theft!"

"With a brain size of an ant you wouldn't know, you dumbass!"

"HA! Comparing to you, I'm Albert Einstein!"

"What! That's it! You're going down, literally!" She push him back with all her might, as he began to fall he grab by her wrist. Causing her to fall on top of him, their inching away. She move her face closer to him ready to kiss him.

__

Take me away, a million miles away from here

Take me away, find a place for you and me

You're taking me higher

High as I could be

Take me away, forever you and me

Take me away.....

But suddenly she open her eyes to see Cloud in total shock, she roll off of him and got up, feeling embarrassed she didn't look back.

"Sorry..." She replied. She felt hurt too she was afraid to look at him. '_He now knows that I like him, I feel like a total idiot. I was wrong you can't a person love you when he's in love with someone else.' _She was so wrapped up in mind, that she didn't know that Cloud was standing there until now. "Hey I'm sorry I called you names, well I'm going to sleep."

She walked past him, but he acted quickly and grab her and turned her around. He kissed her, Yuffie was in shock, but she kissed him back she had a little smile on her face, feeling her cheeks turning red. He broke the kiss, this time he passed her.

"Good Night Yuffie." As he went into the inn

'_I love you Yuffie Kisaragi_.'

Yuffie stood there with her finger on her lips, smiling.

'_I love you Cloud Strife."_

__

Shining light, another day turns into night

Eternal fire waited all my life

Take me away, a million miles away from here

Take me away, find a place for you and me

You're taking me higher

High as I could be

Take me away, forever you and me

Take me away.....

Tears I cried, kept them all inside

I needed time, to make up my mind

Take me away, a million miles away from here

Take me away, find a place for you and me

You're taking me higher

High as I could be

Take me away, forever you and me

Take away

-White Illusion

__

A/N: This story just up into my head, I'm a fan of Cloud/Yuffie. So I decided to write a story too, hope you guys like it. I know, I know I took some ideas from the other stories, but hey we all do. This song is called Into the Night ,by 4 Strings, I know half of you never heard of it. Well, c-ya!


End file.
